Come with me and I'll let the rest of them live
by Qassy
Summary: Set during Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. What if Solomon wants to take the Doctor instead of Nefertiti? Doctor!Whump
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first ever fanfic, so I'm quite nervous. Also, English is not my native language and the story is unbetad so please excuse my mistakes. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Come with me, and I'll let the rest of them live!" growled Solomon to the Doctor.

"What? No way, you...!" cried Amy "Don't do it, Doctor! There must be another way out!"  
"You know this is your only chance. Or do you want them to die? " threatened the captain. The Doctor waited, thinking hard. This was their only choice. He would make sure his friend got out alive; he'll worry about himself later.  
"Ok. I'll come with you "he turned to his companions " Amy, Rory! When we leave, go to the control room, and send a message to the centre. Tell them to stop the missiles, there is no danger to Earth. Then get inside the TARDIS, she will take you home. Don't come after me and take care of each other!" was all he could say, the robots already grabbed him, forcing back his arms behind his back and dragging away. He looked at them one last time.  
"Ok, enough of that come on! " said Solomon "Computer, take us to my ship!" they were gone instantly.  
"Doctor!" shouted desperately his friends in union. Amy will never see again her raggedy man... But silently all of them swore that they would not rest until they saved the Doctor from this cruel man.

* * *

On Solomon's ship, the Doctor turned to his captor:  
"What do you want with me?"  
"I told you! It never occurred before that my computer couldn't tell the value of something. It can only mean one thing: you are beyond any value I can imagine. Surely someone will pay a nice amount of gold for you!"  
"So. You want to sell me. Do you think it is a wise idea?"  
"Doctor" he chuckled "are you trying to threaten me? You are in my power. And believe me, I've had enough objects to know how to deal with them."  
With this, he nodded to the gigantic robots - they seized the Doctor, and searched for any objects that might be used as a weapon. He squirmed under the uncomfortable touch, but he had no choice in the matter. They only found the sonic screwdriver, so they took it from him and gave it to their master. Then the robots started to tie his arms tightly behind his back, but Solomon interrupted them:  
"No, no, after all these years spent in dock, the ship needs some repair. He will help you."  
"Why would I? So you can continue killing entire civilizations?!"  
"Now you want to try me? It's always a mistake, you'll soon learn. Take him to the engine room!"  
The robots didn't wait long, grabbed him by the shoulders and took him to the engines. There Solomon instructed them what to do and the Doctor had no other choice but to work. Solomon watched him closely, so he had no opportunity to make any 'accidental mistakes' thus trying to escape. They stripped him of his jacket and his precious bowtie, he even had to roll up the sleeve cuffs and unbutton the first button on his shirt. Whenever he was a bit hesitant, they hit him hard in the stomach or back, or send some electrical waves through him. Eventually, tough not nearly giving in, he decided it is wiser to do as told for now, and wait for the opportunity to escape.  
He had to work hard for long hours, without a minute of rest. When night finally came, and Solomon decided he is too tired to watch the Doctor work anymore, he headed for his bedroom. To torment his captive even more, he did not let the Doctor to sit or lie down for the night: he had to kneel on the cold hard floor of the control room, with his hands behind his head. The robots were in charge of the ship and the prisoner, only too eager to punish him for the slightest movement. He did his best to remain as stoic as possible, not giving them any reason to hurt him. Not that they needed one.  
Instead of concentrating on his own situation, he started to think. He was worried. Not for himself, he will get out somehow. He always does. But for his friends. He wondered if they made it in time to the Tardis... if she could them all out of the ship and take them home safely… if he will ever see them again...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all! Thank you for the reviews! Here is the second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy. If so, please let me know. :) Oh, and I forgot to mention at the first chapter, but sadly I don't own DW.**

* * *

When Solomon woke up, he slowly made his way to the control room. He knew every passing minute causes unbearable pain to the Doctor, hopefully sold into slavery for a huge amount of money in the very near future. He wanted to break him. Slowly. Not only for his own satisfaction – as he truly started to detest this man – but also because of the customers. They preferred slaves that were already a bit broken, they were easier to control. Although most didn't want them completely shattered, they usually wanted to play with them, break them in themselves. Solomon knew some of the richest customers, who bought the feisty ones who were 'fresh', still in good conditions, ready for 'training'. He heard rumours about the cruel methods these people came out with just to break and torture people. Some made even him shudder but he decided he would take the Doctor to them first to offer him for sale.  
He found him on his knees, just as he left him the night before, the robots nearby. He was satisfied that the Doctor shook slightly from exhaustion.  
"So, how was your sleep? Comfortable, I hope!" he mocked the Doctor.  
"Where are you taking me?" he was too tired to play this game now.  
"Curious, are we? Why should I tell you? You do as you are told, and you live. For a while." he chuckled "But enough of this. You have work to do. Get up!"  
The Doctor tried, but his legs could hardly support him. As he wasn't quick enough, the robots grabbed him and roughly led him to the place he worked the day before.  
"Actually, I could work much better and faster with my screwdriver" he mentioned casually to Solomon.  
"Do you really think I am so stupid, and would let you have your weapon? Now GO BACK TO WORK!" Solomon stressed his words with a solid punch to the Doctor's stomach.  
He hurt, he was tired, hungry and really worried for Amy, Rory and the others. This wasn't his best day, but then again, at least Solomon didn't torture him. Well, not explicitly. Yet. Although something told him his relative peace wouldn't last much longer.  
Finally Solomon left him alone with the two cruel robots. He knew he had to use this to his advantage. When the robots went a little further, he quietly sneaked out of the room, to the corridors. Not much later they noticed his escape, but he had to go on anyway and find his screwdriver. Then he could get to one of the 'lifeboats' and finally leave this cursed ship behind.  
So he ran, all the way trying to hide from the gigantic robots, holding onto the metal walls for support. He knew they would show no mercy if they recaptured him. He headed for the control room, where Solomon must hold his screwdriver. When he sneaked into the room, the precious object was placed on a table behind Solomon, as the captain was reading something on one of the monitors. So he went up, as quietly as he could. He finally grabbed it, and turned... and saw the one of the robots coming his way. He quickly started to run the other way, only to run into the other robot, which caught him in an merciless iron grip, his arms twisted behind his back.

Solomon came up to him.

"I showed you, you cannot play with me! You think you want to leave? Let me tell you: you will only leave when I sold you to your new master! But now, let's teach you a lesson about obedience. The first of many."  
"Let me go! I am no slave, and never will be!" he said angrily, trying to get out of their hands. His captors only chuckled, they must have heard such protests many times.  
"Tie his hands to the poles!" he ordered, pointing to a massive horizontal pipe on the ceiling. "And get the whip here!" he wanted to do this the moment he saw the Doctor's self-confident behaviour. He was not simply a businessman, he did love this job.  
"What? No! Leave me alone!" struggling even harder to get away from them, with no success. They tied his hands above his head, separated, so he was completely vulnerable from all sides. Solomon stepped close to him, his nose almost touching the Doctor's.  
"How does it feel? To be at my mercy? I can do anything I wanted to you. Anything at all. Is it worth it? To be my slave to save the pathetic lives of your pathetic friends?  
"Always" he said firmly.  
"So noble now, uh? I will ask you a few days later, when you scream from pain. I wonder what will be your answer then."  
The robots returned with the whip.  
"Roll his shirt up!" they removed his braces and rolled up his shirt onto his shoulders. The Doctor was thankful they did not rip his clothes or stripped him completely. At least a bit of dignity left.  
He stood there, with his front and back naked, bruises shown from his earlier beatings. Solomon spoke again: "Start!"  
The first lash came across his back. He tried to brace himself for it, but as the hit came, he closed his eyes tightly and couldn't hold back the grunt that escaped his lips from the brutal force of the blow.  
The second cut his stomach. He tried everything not to scream: he held his breath and bit his lips. He didn't want to give them the satisfaction.  
The lashes came cruelly and slowly, to let him feel every bit of the pain. Across his back, his chest, his sides. Everywhere. All three of them constantly laughing, mocking him as he desperately tried not to cry out.  
"You want this?" Solomon showed him his screwdriver between lashes. He laughed and hit him hard across the face. "Here it is! Take it!"  
Then finally, after an eternity, Solomon stopped them "That is enough for now. Did you learn your lesson, slave? Will you try to escape again?" the Doctor didn't answer "One more!" they gave every force to this last one.  
They left him there, half standing on his shaking legs, half hanging from his aching hands, his head hung. He tried to think of something nice. Amy. His Amy. Amy Pond, the girl who waited. As much pain as he was in, he would never decide otherwise than to exchange himself for the lives of his friends. Even only one of them would have been worth it.  
He knew from experience he had to cling to the good memories to survive such torture. So he tried to think about their adventures, and the laughter and smiles they all shared together, especially with this witty ginger girl. He missed her so much, and hoped that everything went well and they are at home by now. He hoped he would see them again someday.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for having to wait so long. Thank you everyone for following and reviewing this story, especially to Fall Out Bones Girl; they make my day! I hope you enjoy this piece, too and as always, please let me know what you think. Sadly I still don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

After a few hours, the robots came. The Doctor became instantly tense, awaiting another round of pain. But it never came, not now. They cut him off, letting him fall hard on his sore knees.

They didn't say anything, but dragged him to the wall, shackled his legs to one of the poles at the ground with a not too long chain, and tossed him some food and water.

'So Solomon doesn't want to damage the goods... Or he wants to kill me slowly, and probably enjoy the process' he thought bitterly. Anyway, some food and rest was all he wanted right now. He ordered his shirt, rolling it down from his shoulders where it was tucked. He knew it would probably dry into the welts with the blood but he didn't want to stay so exposed. He ate that little they gave him, turned to the wall and tried to sleep. It was not easy, as every part of his body was aching, but finally exhaustion took him into sweet nothingness.

* * *

He waked to a kick to his back and he couldn't bit back a groan of pain. But otherwise he felt much stronger than he did a few hours ago. Thanks to his Time Lord body, he heals a little bit faster than humans and doesn't need as much rest as they do. He just hoped Solomon didn't know this or he wouldn't be this 'gentle'.

They hauled him up, but didn't unshackle him so the metal cut into his ankles.

"Put these back on him!" Solomon showed the braces they left on the floor the night before. He knew exactly that every single movement they would rub his scars. The Doctor tried to remain as stoic as possible, as he was handled rather roughly.

"Now, back to work! I want to put my new slave to good use!" Solomon clearly saw the defiance in the Doctor's eyes, and he couldn't wait the moment these shining eyes would become pleading.

That day, the Doctor, along with the robots, had to move large and extremely heavy objects back to their places. It seems they all fell off from the crash. The robots couldn't stop from mocking the Doctor, or even push him around once or twice. One time he fell, they finally had the reason to kick him and drag him around by his shirt until he managed to get back on his knees, quickly grab some metal piece and start to carry it to its place. Although he pretended some co-operation, he didn't give up his escape plan for a minute. Unfortunately whatever he did, he needed his screwdriver and Solomon knew this. But he decided anyway: he would escape or die trying.

Sometime in the afternoon, Solomon came to check on them. He saw how the Doctor struggled even to keep himself upwards, not mentioning the heavy work. He indeed didn't want to damage his goods, so he decided to show some mercy, and gave him 5 minutes break with some foul food and drink.

That night they made him sit at the wall and tied his hands above his head to a pole. They knew exactly it would hurt to lean back, but at least he didn't had to kneel all night. As uncomfortable as it was, somehow he managed to catch a bit of sleep.

* * *

Next day, he overheard Solomon telling his 'crew' they fly near Nalley. The Doctor knew that place, if he could escape, there would surely be someone to help. All he needed to do was to mess up the engines, then they would have to do emergency landing on that exact planet.

This day, he was lucky: the work he had to do was very near to the engines, he just needed to find out what to do and when. As he was studying all the poles and wires running in those rooms, he quickly found the solution: he would mess them up in a way the ship started to crash hours later. This way, Solomon maybe wouldn't suspect him. Ok, probably he would, and punish him greatly, but at least the Doctor hoped they wouldn't kill him instantly, and that they did land on Nalley. It was a long shot, but he had to try everything to get out of the ship, before it was too late. Long hours after they started to work, in fact, it was probably reaching 'dinner' time, he had to repair something in the corner. He was lucky, he found the wires were running there, he quickly half-cut them, making sure they would separate fully later, then went on to do his work.

"Staring to get used to be a slave, are we?" Solomon greeted him in the evening. The robots took him in the captain's room, where he sat at a table, eating. It was another way of torture: the Doctor didn't eat properly in days. "As you behaved so well today, you will have the honour to serve my dinner! Pour me some wine!"

The robots pushed him toward Solomon, but he just lifted the pot, sit in its place on the table and casually started to eat something.  
"So you finally invite me for dinner? I wondered where your manners were for such a long time."

Solomon nodded to the robots, they instantly got there, grabbed the Doctor, forced him onto his knees and yanked his head back, so Solomon could see his face. Solomon got up and stood before him. He enjoyed this, finally a moment where he could show his power. He glared intensely into the Time Lord's eyes who silently glared back. He didn't see any hatred, which surprised him. But he saw a kind of determination he rarely encountered before.  
"So what now? Do you want more of the whip? Did you miss it?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Solomon! You can do anything with me, I will never be afraid of you!" struggled to get up, unsuccessfully, to the great enjoyment of his 'audience'.

"Oh, don't worry, we can work on that! Strap him to the table!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I just came home from holiday and read your wonderful reviews and you cannot imagine how grateful I am! So on with the stroy, Doctor Who still not mine etc etc. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

The robots threw everything down and laid him on his back. They quickly yanked off the braces again and teared his shirt apart. The Doctor's wrists and legs were tied down separately to the four legs of the table with wires and things the robots just found for such a purpose, including some thin but strong leather ropes. They all cut painfully into his already raw skin. The table was smaller than he so it let him some space to try and turn his torso away. It was only met by cruel laughter.

"Still not afraid?"

Solomon unbuckled the Doctor's belt. He feared for a moment that they would strip him of his other clothes as well, but the captain suddenly started to strike his stomach and chest with it. It wouldn't have been as painful as the whip was, only it reopened his welts and small trickles of blood slowly started to flow down his sides.

"Still not afraid?" he shouted in rage. "I'll make sure you'll beg for mercy in no time!"

The Doctor couldn't say anything, he just struggled to keep back his cries of pain or tried to twist away, with little success. Some groans escaped, they only fuelled Solomon's bloodthirst.

Suddenly a small explosion shook the ship. 'It works' thought the Doctor. Solomon and the robots ran out of the room, leaving him behind with his pain. He instantly started to try to get free, but it only hurt his already bleeding wrists. Days of chains and ropes did have their effects, they left bad bruises, which will be seen for weeks to come.

Solomon burst into the room, full of deadly rage. The Doctor couldn't help it, but did start to be afraid. It wasn't a cruel captain anymore, but a crazy lunatic.

"What did you do to my ship? You filthy slave, what did you do to her? " Solomon grabbed his hair and yanked it back, occasionally banged it to the cold metal table.

"What happened? " the Doctor managed to say.

"What happened, you dare ask? We are crashing, that's what happened! Now, tell me what did you do, or we'll all die! You'll never see you redhead bitch again!" with that, he banged his head back once again.

"I was here on this damned table, how could I have done anything? And why are you even here? Why don't you try to save your ship?"

"I'm doing exactly that! Where did you mess her up?" Silence "No answer? Fine!" he brought some wires from the other part of the room. He attached them to the Doctor's torso. He had a sunken feeling what was to come. But no matter what this madman does to him, he cannot tell him anything. First, he would kill him instantly, second, this was his only chance of escape and return home to his friends. Solomon put a piece of wood between his teeth and tied the ends tightly around his head with a rope. Now he definitely knew what is coming. And he also knew, he wasn't going to like it. He was gagged so he wouldn't bite his own tongue. Solomon turned the button, just a little, to give him a feel of it. Electronic shock struck him and he trashed violently on the table. When it ended, Solomon searched for signs of the Doctor's willingness to talk, but he only panted heavily. Another round, a bit higher. Then another. And another. And another, always higher. The Doctor couldn't scream during the shocks, but between he couldn't hold back anymore and gave some muffled cries. But still didn't break, even though he felt as if every bone in his body was broken in tiny little pieces as his body shook under the electric shock. It went on for hours. Or maybe days? Solomon shouting the question from mere millimetres from his face: "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHIP?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! So sorry for the wait and thank you for your reviews! I have ideas where to lead this story, but if you have, too, feel free to PM me! enjoy**

* * *

Some time later the robots came in. The Doctor heard, as if from underwater, that they managed to find the cut wires by their scanning systems. They weren't faster only because their computers were in bad conditions after all these years stuck on the Sontaran ship. They were able however to repair it in a few minutes.

"Did you hear this, SLAVE? Your plan didn't work out!" he gave one last shock to his object, letting also the robots enjoy his pain. Then he turned it off and got out the gag. The Doctor welcomed the fresh air and took a deep breath, then another. He wanted to calm his aching body.

"Now, as we had so much fun together, I want to reward you, slave!" suddenly the cold and cruel captain of the ship was back from his lunatic self. "I will mark you as mine, so you'll never forget me, even when I sell you to another master. I promise I'll search you someone who will appreciate your beautiful voice." he mockingly stroked the Doctor's face, he tried to shook it off, but the captain held his head in both hands "Heat the poker!" he said to the robots while he closely watched his slave's reaction. He was content: as much as the Time Lord wanted to hide his fear, it was clearly visible to his trained eyes. Not much later, they brought the poker: it was white-hot.

"Where do you want it, hm, slave? On you face? Or your hand?" each question he marked by closing in the poker first to his face, then his right hand. The Doctor tried to shy away as much as possible, but its heat, even when it didn't touch him, hurt. Solomon suddenly thrust it into his side with all his force. Finally the Doctor couldn't take it anymore, and gave a long scream of agony. He screamed like never before. But Solomon didn't draw it back with this, but instead pushed it further, making sure the burn was as deep as possible. This sick man really didn't want his slave to forget him. Ever.

When they finally got him off the damned torture table, they dragged him (as he couldn't support his own weight) to a dark and wet room. Just like ancient dungeons. He only hoped there were no rats in here.

When they hardly threw inside the room and left, his relief was short lived. They brought chains and ropes. Again. 'No. Not now!' he thought. The turned him onto his stomach and kneeled onto his back, pressing into almost all of his wounds. They tightly tied his wrists behind his back. No news there. But when he thought they really would leave him again, they started to bring his elbows closer and closer to each other. They tied them, too! He could hardly breathe and when they lifted off of him, he turned onto his side in search of some relief. None came. He could feel every inch of his body, the never-ending pain from all the kicks, beatings, whipping, electric shocks and burnt marks he received in the last few days. His shoulders were aching, he was sure they would give up soon and snap out of place.

"You will learn you place now, slave!" then they shut the door behind them, leaving him in pitch black.


End file.
